Who Killed Markiplier?
|-|Who Killed Markiplier= |-|A Heist With Markiplier= Summary Who Killed Markiplier? is a multi-video story series made by YouTube personality Markiplier, with Tyler Scheid, Pamela Horton, Robert Rexx, Mick Lauer, and Chris Hampton acting alongside Mark. The series is dedicated to Friday, October 13th of 2017, and its lore was further expanded into others videos, including 'Wilford "Motherloving" Warfstache' and 'DAMIEN', while it was followed up by 'A Heist With Markiplier'. Power of the Verse This verse doesn't hold any remarkable physical feats, with most of the cast being Human level with Street level weaponry up until 'A Heist With Markiplier', where the main characters are capable of Wall level feats. What the cast makes up with however, is powers and abilities, as the verse holds multiple reality warpers and survivability hax, with characters such as Wilford Warfstache and Darkiplier being virtually unkillable. Alongside that, the verse shows elaborate use of reality warping in 'Wilford "Motherloving" Warfstache', with the main character being able to access these powers uncontrollably. There also exist supernatural entities within the verse, capable of corrupting individuals and manipulating their souls, alongside magic which is able to seal against dark forces as well as search for them. The true extent of these elements however, are yet to be discovered. Explanations Canon "Who Killed Markiplier?" continuity makes multiple references to prior medias, such as "A Date with Markiplier" and "Markiplier TV", despite this however, those will not be considered canon under the wiki, mainly as "Who Killed Markiplier?" reinvented the role of characters such as Darkiplier and Wilford Warfstache as characters instead of just personas within Mark's mind, and possesses a different tone and storyline than prior series featuring the characters. As such the Canon goes as follows: *Who Killed Markiplier? series and supplimentary material, which follows the investigation for the murder of a prominent 18th century actor Markiplier, in a first-person narrative that delves acts as a comedic thriller. *Wilford 'Motherloving' Warfstache, which picks up after the events of 'Who Killed Markiplier?', focusing mainly on the characters of the Colonel and the Detective. *DAMIEN, which in the similiar vein to prior video, focuses on the characters Damien and Celine, and takes a somber, horror approach in storytelling *A Heist with Markiplier, which is a Choose-Your-Own-Adventure game within YouTube, and acts as a direct continuation to the 'Who Killed Markiplier?' storyline Interpretation Due to the interpretive nature of the series, it is hard to qualify what the plot may imply in exactly, however, the series creator Markiplier has made companion videos which help to explain the verse in direct terms. (It should be noted however that the videos aren't restricted to plot explanation, and discuss the entire production process, and as such may be overly long, meandering and a time-consuming watch) *Explanation for 'Who Killed Markiplier?' *Explanation for 'Wilford "Motherloving" Warfstache' *Explanation for 'DAMIEN' Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters Zark2099 Opponents Neutral Characters Introduced in Who Killed Markiplier? Wilford Warfstache WKM GalImg.jpeg|'The Colonel'|link=Wilford Warfstache (Who Killed Markiplier?) Darkiplier WKM GalImg.jpeg|'Damien'|link=Darkiplier The_Detective_WKM_GalImg.jpg|'The Detective'|link=The Detective (Who Killed Markiplier?) 57407152-742A-46B7-A4AA-B1BB700B4671-369-0000002810BED599.jpg|'The Seer'|link=Celine (Who Killed Markiplier?) Introduced in A Heist With Markiplier AHWM_Protag1.png|'The Player'|link=The Player (A Heist With Markiplier) Magnum Longlegs.jpg|'Captain Magnum'|link=Captain Magnum YancyAHWM.png|'Yancy'|link=Yancy (AHWM) IllinoisAHWM.png|'Illinois'|link=Illinois (AHWM) Category:Verses Category:Internet Category:Who Killed Markiplier? Category:Games Category:Metafiction Category:A Heist With Markiplier